


Happy Birthday Tsukishima Kei

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday tsukishima kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: A late birthday fic for my best boy.He deserves all the love!





	Happy Birthday Tsukishima Kei

September 27th was just another day for Tsukishima. Nothing changed except for the fact that he was now a year older. But he did enjoy the surprise party that the Karasuno volleyball club threw him, even if Yamaguchi made it obvious when trying to stall him on the way there.

They showered him with gifts and claps on the back, where he's sure some areas will bruise later on. He had fun but felt a bit off, as if there was something missing.

When he gets home his Mum and Akiteru are ready with balloons and a banner that reads “Happy Birthday Kei!” They had homemade strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries on the side. They always make his day brighter and he felt more free with them. He hugged each of them after dinner and excused himself, heading to his room. 

He changed into something more comfortable, took his laptop and lay on his bed with his laptop resting on his thighs. He fixes his hair and adjusts his glasses several times before he realises what he's doing. He opened up his Skype and was surprised and a bit heartbroken to see that Kuroo was not online. Kuroo was always early for their daily Skype calls. He waited for Kuroo to go online, his hands subconsciously wringing together nervously as he wondered why Kuroo was late, when a knock on his door hand him sitting up and putting his laptop to the side in case his Mum or Akiteru needed him to do something. 

“Kei? There's someone here for you.” 

Thinking it was Yamaguchi and Yachi or maybe even Hinata he tells Akiteru to let them in. The door opens and is immediately pounced on by Kuroo, arms wrapped around him and flower petals, from the huge bouquet Kuroo has, falling around them as Kuroo smothers his face with kisses. Tsukishima giggles from the onslaught and gently pushes Kuroo off of him. “Careful, we could've hit my laptop.”

Kuroo smiles down at Tsukishima and fixes his glasses for him. They are too happy to see each other and engrossed in each other that they forget Akiteru is there until they hear his cheeky comment: “Ok, I'm just gonna leave you two alone. Keep it PG 13.” He winks at them as he exits.

“Nii-chan!” Kei squawks in disbelief.

Kuroo chuckles and sits back, fishing through his bag and bringing out a present for Tsukishima. Tsukishima unwrapped the gift and his breath caught in his throat. Inside the neatly wrapped box was a key with a cat sleeping on the moon keychain. He gapes for a while, his eyes glued to the keychain worried if he blinked it'd disappear. 

“It's the spare key to my new apartment.” Kuroo clears his throat and Tsukishima looks up to see Kuroo blushing and brushing his bangs away from his eye. “You know, for, um, for if you ever want to visit, or need a place to crash… or if you want to move in after your graduation.” Kuroo mumbled the last part but Tsukishima still heard it and he couldn't help but find Kuroo nervously scratching the back of his head adorable. 

He put the keychain down and wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck pulling him in for a kiss. They pull apart with short tender kisses. “Thank you, Tetsu.” They rest their foreheads against each other, smiling and laughing as Tsukishima tries to hold back his tears. 

Kuroo pulls away and takes out a mini strawberry shortcake with a candle in it. He lights the candle with a lighter and says “Happy Birthday, Moonshine. Make a wish.” 

Tsukishima thinks for a moment then smiles warmly at Kuroo and leans in to blow out the candle, but not before calling Kuroo a “Dork.” 

After Kuroo puts the cake aside he asks Tsukishima what he wished for, Tsukishima just smirks and tells him: “It's a secret.” 

Later on that evening they lay in bed, snuggled up next to each other watching a movie on Tsukishima's TV. Tsukishima turns his head to look at Kuroo and when Kuroo looks back at him, Tsukishima tells him: “I love you.”

Kuroo smiles and says it back, kisses Tsukishima's forehead and snuggles closer, they continue watching the movie. 

Tsukishima thinks back to his wish and smiles. 

Yeah, he has everything he wants. He's happy and in love with Tetsurou, but if he had to wish for something, he wishes to make more memories with him.  


He's definitely going to be using his key soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
